iUnavoidable
by Ihearu
Summary: There was really no way around how I truly felt. Seddie, with hints of Creddie; Finally, A 3 Shot. Complete
1. Sam, The Homewrecker

Hello! I hope you enjoy my little one shot that I wrote in about two hours today.  
And even though I want to own the rights to iCarly someday, I dont now. Booo!

* * *

It's unavoidable.

No matter what way I look at what's in front of me, of what cards have dealt, I cannot fix what I want to, cannot build from what I have been holding back for three solid years.

_Connection_

We all were bound by nearly the same reason. No, not the web show. A bitter, less appealing factor. Each one of us lacked parental figures.

Okay, Carly gets to see her dad all the time, and Spencer acts like her father more and more. Family always stops by their house; she's not alone. She makes up the whole show, the reason that the ratings are top of the charts. Carly knows what she wants and doesn't take no for an answer. She treats me like I shouldn't be treated, but in the good way. Most people throw me out, obsess over my flaws.

Freddie is different. He's more like me than Carly. Yeah, he stays being a momma's boy, but we have our similarities. We lightened up on each other the more we knew. Freddie used to talk to me all day long, from 'good morning' to 'sweet dreams' texts I looked forward to every day. He never talked about his dad to anyone but me. Sure, Carly knows the outline of it, but I know every detail.

Freddie's dad had affair after affair, until finally his mom caught him. The worst part? Freddie had caught him, time and time over, and his naïve mind told him it was okay.

It's probably because of what I've been through with my dad that he shares his painful experiences with me. I never have shared mine though. How my dad fled with Melanie, how he left my life in shambles. Freddie doesn't know everything.

He and I have been best friends for a while now, and I don't know what I'd do without his help.

Carly's my friend too, the girl kind. She paints my nails and dresses me up like a doll, scolds my angry behavior and asks for my advice about boys. I love her to death, don't get me wrong, but I've grown to need my best guy friend more.

I suppose that's where it goes wrong in combining the two. My best guy friend and best girl friend. I gave up on trying to fix his sick obsession with her, he already kissed her a lot, he wasn't going to fall away that easy. I told him to do what makes him happy. Forget first kisses and sweet texts with little smiley faces, if Carly's what he wants, why stop him?

Only that's not it. Was I so naïve to believe that Carly wouldn't fall for him after the casts came off? Is it possible that I told Freddie that Carly was bacon, because I was going to tell Carly the truth before casts came off, trying to buy time to explain everything to her?

I never got to tell.

The bruises healed, the cuts mended, the bones realigned.

_And she still had feelings for him._

What would that make me if I told her no? Not a good firend, indeed.

I stupidly believed that it would wear off. A few months, I gave it. It creates anger within to know that this is nowhere near the case.

_(Try a few years)_

I kept waiting for those texts.

Sometimes too short, sometimes negative, they're hardly the same. Late nights are the only times when I can get a hold of him when he's not with Carly.

That's where our deep conversations come back.

Talks about life, fears and futures. Once so often, conversation would dip into him and her, and through several different ways, he'd avoid it. The elephant hardly leaves the room.

I can no longer hang out just him and me at the Groovy Smoothie. That is claimed territory. It's just him and her, dancing in the middle of the room, close as all get out. That image replays every time I _attempt _to enter the shop. T-Bo probably assumes I hate him or his smoothies; I see his sad sympathetic looks he sends my way when I glance in the window.

It's been three years since they've began dating, and I want Freddie back. I want the person who understood me when my defenses were down, the walls broken. I want the one who showed me his self inflicted scars from staring down his past. I want the person who would help me clean up myself and the house after my mother had her biweekly alcoholic rages. I want the person who would buy girly cow bandaids for me every week when I went through box after box from the incidents.

He still talks to me.

I'm grateful for that. I've gone to him when Melanie was in the hospital, when my mom was on the brink of suicide.

I know he knows that I like him.

He flirts. Subtle, small moments. He's used excuses for each one, regretting words always, but sometimes claiming he's always had thoughts, words for what he saw in me from the start.

Once, to describe things between us, he used the word, '**someday**'.

The word made my mind go wild, until that exact same week, he decided to accept to the same college as Carly. The word 'someday' quickly transferred to 'never'.

_Home wrecker._

My mind has gone through it all time and time again. If I tell him, chaos will ensue. I will lose the small part of my best friend I have clutched onto for survival. If Carly would ever find out: rage, defenselessness, friendless.

It's **lose-lose **no matter how you look at it.

He would never choose me over her. Their relationship is flawless; he wouldn't trade it in for something too complex, high maintenance.

They love each other, and I do not have the capability to change that, no matter how strong or how long I've been in love with Fredward Benson for.

So it will remain avoided.

As long as he's happy.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this, lemme know your feedback by clicking the review button!

- iHearYou(:


	2. Freddie, The Unsure

A/N: Why, Hello! I wasn't expecting to write more on this story; I was completely content with leaving it an oneshot. But after 'nudgepleaseshutup''s review, I was inspired to write this, looking at the situation from a different angle. Oh! Also, thanks to 'The Color Is Blinding'! I really appreciate it when I'm given positive feedback.

I've put a few references to the pilot and a reference to iPsycho, if you squint a little.

Oh, and the parentheses are Freddie's thoughts. This chapter is a bit darker, with deeper mention of abuse, so if you don't want to read it, I won't be offended.

I don't own these characters, blahblahblah, but this idea for this plot bubbled up in my head, so I consider it slightly copyrighted.

Enjoy!

* * *

It's u n a v o i d a b le .

For as long as I've lived in Bushwell Plaza, I've been known to have a crush on Carly Shay.

She's practically the first girl to ever notice me, to treat me like a human being.

The first time I ever laid eyes on her, she was wearing a pink dress, pouting to big brother Spencer that it was itchy. He, trying to cheer her up, joked back that if she kept up itching, she'd have to pose like that for a sculpture.

I got to see a flash of their father; he was in uniform, pressed and official. The man was in and out before I was given a formal introduction.

I was shy and my mother made me sanitize myself to the umpteenth degree before putting three pairs of potholders (and rubber gloves) on when delivering a vegetable puree casserole (that looked like puke in a dish) over to my new neighbors.

I drooled (not over the food!) and she giggled, pulled out of her pouty mood.

I was _smitten_.

A few months after meeting her, Spencer gave me full time permission to come by, even showing me where the spare key was kept.

(And then took it away when you would stare out the peephole in your door, waiting to see Carly get home)

Then **she **came along.

I barely remember how it began, but here was this girl, picking locks, raiding fridges, seeming to be Bushwell Plaza's most frequent non resident inhabitant.

Oh, the _bruises._

She pushed me into lockers, yanked things from my hands, and slammed me effortlessly to the ground.

(And don't forget the nicknames)

I lost count; she's called me every condescending name in the book.

(Even though she forced you to realize she's a _girl_, not an **it**.)

It ticked me off at first. It drove Carly crazy. It made her smile grow.

And then I just got used to it.

She was so used to telling me what I could and couldn't have (Carly) that I just wanted to prove her wrong. I wanted power over her, wanted the upper hand for _once._

**I had it all wrong.**

Carly and Sam were both sick one week – "We're never sharing smoothies again!" – and I decided to do the Good Samaritan thing and deliver their homework to the both of them (with a little extra, because they deserved it.)

Carly always came first. _She was always first_. I was rewarded with an "aww, Freddie!" and a sweet little hug. Her little plastic bracelet immediately took its rightful place on her wrist, and I couldn't help but feel good about it.

(But why the guilty feeling?)

Then came Sam's house. Sam doesn't do homework; she'll probably throw me and the work straight out the door, shattering my eardrums with her screams again.

Reaching her house, I could tell something was… off. Climbing up her steps to her porch, I peered into her house. Used to being in love with Carly, I knew how to sneak around. _Sam_ taught me a thing or two on how to keep my guard up – I've grown to keep more defensive as the years've gone by.

Peering into their living room, all I could see was a mess. Things knocked over, blankets and pillows strewn everywhere, and Sam was no where to be found.

This freaked me out. A lot. I needed to get in there, needed to make sure she was okay.

When I heard her yell, I knew she wasn't okay. I've heard Sam yell a thousand times at me, and this sounded different. D e f e n s e l e s s .

I was about to pull a Gibby and break down the door, but the door was unlocked and I rushed into the room.

It was the sound of Sam's yell that led me to the kitchen, to reveal the scene at hand.

"Mrs. Puckett?" I gasped in shock.

In front of me was a scene I wish I could erase from my memory completely.

Sam was on the floor, curled up into a ball, as Mrs. Puckett was standing over her, obviously drunk; empty vodka bottle in hand, fist at the ready.

"Samantha, you screwed up again, you brat. I told you to never let anybody in, but it looks like you whored up enough to bring a guy home. Not bad, but he doesn't belong with **trash** like you." She sneered in Sam's face, disgusted.

I don't think I could've been more stunned if I tried.

Sam just sat there, her hands over her face, trying to protect herself. I wanted nothing more but to tell her that it was going to be okay.

Luckily, my arrival diverged her attention from Sam, and she began trashing the kitchen, pulling out everything in search of more alcohol. When she discovered two large bottles (Vodka? Whiskey? Tequila?), she brushed past me, grumbled something at Sam, and stormed into what I assumed as her bedroom, **slamming** the door.

I move over to where Sam is on the ground, bending down to speak at her level.

"Sam," I say softly, not sure where to begin.

She wipes her eyes, and looks past me, "I need to get this cleaned up" she says, referring to the mess surrounding us.

I was _dumbfounded_. (The regular Sam would've made fun of you for the look on your face, and the use of that word).

I stared at her; she was pale, bruised up and with flushed cheeks.

I took charge with most of the cleaning; I knew that if I said that she couldn't help at all, it would defeat her false bravado.

After, I helped her over to the couch, checking out her injuries and feeling her burning hot skin of fever. She wouldn't look at me, _ashamed_.

Blankets, pillows, Gatorade, a box of Girly Cow Band-Aids, and an untouched bowl of soup later, my wordless actions finally willed her to speak.

"Freddie. Please, don't tell anyone. What you saw here today… I'm strong. I don't want anyone thinking otherwise."

"Are you joking? Sam, she's an alcoholic! She's abusing you! You need to tell someone!"

She just looked at me with this sad smile, and said, "Your mom smothers you, but you don't ditch her. You still love her anyways, because she's your mother."

I couldn't quite respond to that.

I stayed with Sam a long while after that, getting her anything she asked for, brushing away her tears, telling her the answers to the homework questions (she never actually needed them, she just needed a place to concentrate), and giving her that tiny charm bracelet I found; a tiny purple pig dangling from it (not the plastic kind, she's always been your lucky charm) and watching her fall asleep.

I promised to keep Sam's secret. I couldn't let her be vulnerable.

_The tables t u r n e d. _

I would drop everything when she texted me, rushing over to check up on her at second's notice, going through boxes and boxes of Girly Cow Band Aids.

And then things changed.

**Tacos**.

Well. Taco trucks to be fair.

When I pushed Carly out of the way in the street, I knew it was the right thing to do.

(Meaning that if it was Sam, you wouldn't hesitate a second either)

I enjoyed kissing Carly. She was the first girl I proclaimed my love to, and now she wasn't just bacon.

(Since when do things Sam say get stuck in your head?)

Ever since then, Carly realized that I was what she had been missing all along.

(And Sam?)

Sam and I were close, but that drifted.

I was at her house less and less, mainly just for emergencies now, spending more and more time with my girlfriend.

It was hard with Carly around to talk to Sam, my texting to her at a minimum.

(No matter how bad you wish it was more)

_**Denial.**_

So maybe I've let it slip a few times about minor feelings for Sam.

(Minor?)

I'm happy with Carly. Everything's in its place, and I'm comfortable with it.

(What's missing?)

Sam will always be my best friend, but no matter how much I've fallen for her, I can't ruin what I already have, it's unthinkable.

(She's slowly f a d i n g into the background, you need to pull her back in)

No matter how much conversations I have inside my head while laying wide awake at night, it's a _lose-lose _situation; and its selfishly unavoidable to cause hurt to one of these two amazing girls.

(Sam's strong. She can handle this… right?)

* * *

Well, there you go. Hate it? Love it? Want to just scream in Seddie frustration? Let me know; click that tiny comment button and drop me a line; it is truly and honestly appreciated.

BTW, I've been toying around with a story on my ancient laptop called iAngst. It loosely follows this, but with Melanie in the story as well. Ideas? Get at me!

Thank you in advance!

- **ihearyou (:**


	3. Carly, The Oblivious

A/N: Hey guys! I wasn't expecting to write this chapter, but after the responses I got last time, I couldn't resist. To Darkening Whispers, ForeignBaconLover, IronishRose, and thefbm: I couldn't thank you guys enough for the positive feedback! To P. Fishies and The Color Is Blinding: I've heard of reviewers being inspirational to writers; that's EXACTLY what occured here. I'm pretty touched to know you guys out in the real world appreciate the little drabbles i've come up with.  
-On with the pre-story remarks. Well, I didn't like this chapter too much, and the ending didn't sit too well. It's not as long as the other two, but I needed it to be on here or else it just wouldn't be iCarly without having all of the trio be involved. Please don't be too harsh, although i'm already trying to brace myself.

* * *

I t ' s **Un**(a)_void_able.

I'm not an oblivious person.

There have been lapses of judgment, sure;

Just like the time I found out about Freddie and Sam _kissing_

(But I've kept my eyes w i d e open ever since.)

Maybe it was the under-the-table texts they kept sending to each other,

The little jokes they kept secluded between the two of them,

The days I'd be busy, yet they'd be out with together, enjoying each other's company.

After Freddie s a v e d my life, I figured it out.

I didn't want him kissing **SAM**.

I wanted him kissing **ME. **

It wasn't fair that he would be telling me he loved me _loved_ me loved **me** then goes and kisses my best friend.

(We said no more secrets between us.)

Then there's the idea of my _friendboy_ to become my **boyfriend**.

Somewhere in time, Freddie got taller, his voice got deeper, he was stronger, more normal than his old tech-geek self.

(And he wasn't so attached to me either. It should have been a warning sign.)

Dancing with him, kissing him, I knew what I wanted.

He would be the everlasting, ever faithful approved boyfriend for me.

But what's going through his mind?

(I'm not seeing the same s p a r k l e that he gets in eyes when him and Sam argue)

The first year we were together, we set some boundaries.

We got to be in the public eye.

It was announced on iCarly of us being in a relationship, something the viewers commented upon for a long while.

(Why did it feel like he was only showing me off to _Sam_?)

I told Freddie I loved him about four months into the relationship.

His mouth dropped, he jumped up and down, laughed, kissed me, and then immediately pulled his phone out…

To text Sam.

(I can handle that. We said **no** **more** **secrets**.)

Well. In all fairness, I guess maybe possibly you could say slightly that it might have bugged me.

Sam's always been my best friend.

She and Freddie weren't supposed to be close;

I'm her friend who's a girl, the one who deserves to tell the latest information.

That night, I told her to come over. She said she couldn't, and I didn't want to think into it much more.

Things c h a n g e d.

iCarly began going downhill. Viewers started to drop and I was continually having issues with Sam and her lack of emotions,

Which then resulted in less sleepovers,

Which then resulted in a lack of friendship.

(Clearly, I had a justified reason to be upset with Freddie and Sam hanging out, right?)

Spencer had a lot of questions concerning everything going on, he noticed over abundance of ham we had in our fridge and a lack of bruises on Freddie.

I told him I wasn't getting along with Sam that much anymore. His response?

"You and Sam don't get along one second and are over it in the next. Is this because of Freddie?"

My eyebrows raise, (what does he know?) but I tell him no, we're just growing apart.

One night in the second year of the relationship, I became bitter and frustrated.

"Freddie," I asked, "Can you please do me a favor?"

He smiles at me, says sure, anything for you babe.

"Quit texting Sam. I'm your girlfriend. Not her."

_(But does it seem like it? No.)_

His entire face **dropped**.

"Carly. You know I love you." As much as you love Sam? "Sam's my friend. She needs me sometimes."

My eyes turn to slits. "No," I growl, "She doesn't need you. _I _need you Freddie. And you're mine, so quit it, or else I won't be able to handle this."

Freddie looked like I dropped his pearpod off the fire escape. Upset, with hints of anger he wouldn't show willingly to me.

Yet, he obliged and quit texting Sam. Around me, anyways.

I had inkling one day to look through his texts, and even though it ticked me off that he was talking to her in the time we weren't spending together, I settled for feigning ignorance.

This year, iCarly ended. We all knew it was going too, yet we were all steering clear of finishing it until Freddie brought it up; viewers needed final understandings. It made me upset; this was the only time that Freddie Sam and I spent together now. We told our viewers it's because we're gearing up for college, and we stated our plans in the last show.

Sam's going to Seattle Pacific University. I was slightly shocked she wasn't going to community college with her record, but apparently daddy's money can get you far.

I'm going to Washington State University, and Freddie reveals to me that **he's** planning on accepting too.

I get an odd feeling in my stomach; is he doing this for me?

What happened to that big scholarship, the hard earned acceptance to The University of Washington?

Then I caught it.

The University of Washington would be _here_; a commuter school.

Closer to Sam.

He's **avoiding** her.

All of the sudden the feelings that I've been avoiding rush in.

He doesn't love me. He loves her; he's using me to evade these feelings.

(Maybe I don't really love him? Do I?)

Have the past three years been a lie?

(I don't want to take them back.)

Maybe I'll just play oblivious. It's worked so far.

But _only_ until Freddie completes his college acceptances.

Then we can confront the unavoidable.

* * *

Well. Was that too cheesy at the end? Want to rip me up one side and the next? I know I kind of made Carly seem a little bit heartless, but she finally realizes at the end what she's done, and will eventually collaborate with a plan to fix it all. I know this chapter wasn't the absolute best, but... I'll let you guys decide. Click the review button and critique away!

Thank you _ALL _ for the dedication in reading these three chapters, and for taking your time out to give this story a chance.  
- iHearYou


End file.
